Experimental Partnership
by TwilightWind
Summary: Second version of the sequel to Eclipse. New character, and not one that's a magician. Hope everyone likes. Back after a long break, hope you all will enjoy. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

SWAT Kats: Experimental Partnership

**SWAT Kats: Experimental Partnership**

**The story after Eclipse; A tiger that has no mechanical know-how, tries to get a job working for Jake. Jake naturally doesn't want to give him a job, one he's not a mechanic and two he doesn't want him to find out that he's Razor. But what will happen when his secret is revealed and that the tiger has one of his own that will make Dr. Viper want to capture him.**

**SWAT Kats!**

The disaster of T-bone's betrayal, or so they thought, left a scare on the one cinnamon furred kat, Jake Clawson or, when in uniform, Razor to the citizens of MegaKat City. T-bone was his partner, pilot, and best friend. He felt responsible for what happened to the tabby, and those feeling had become nightmares making the last three months after the incident, but that wouldn't stop him. He had made a promise on his best body's grave that he would continue to protect the city from evil villains.

**SWAT Kats!**

Razor stands in darkness, no light at all, but he is able to see himself like he was in broad daylight. He can see his hands held up, and he can see his partner pointing a gun at him, with an evil grin on his face.

"T-bone… Why?!" Razor questioned.

"Cause I hate everything!" T-bone retorted, firing the gun, hitting the cinnamon kat in the heart!"

"NOOOOO! RAZOR!" A second T-bone yelled, appearing from the darkness, tackling the evil tabby.

The two counterparts began struggling on the dark ground in the pitch black, both trying to overcome the other. Rolling the other onto his back the good T-bone began to beat the evil counter part's face mercilessly, hysterically screaming how he killed his partner. With one last punch the evil tabby became dust then a bullet shot roaring pierced the good tabby's flesh. Turning to face the killer, the tabby saw the vigilante Eclipse holding a smoking gun.

Jake shot up form his pillow in a cold sweat. He panted heavily then came to his senses, realizing that it was only another nightmare.

"The same dream again." The cinnamon kat panted, turning his head to gaze at the alarm clock on his nightstand, "Four in the morning, eh? Well I'm probably not going to get back to sleep again, so I might as well get to work on some cars."

After dressing in his mechanic overalls, Jake made his way down the stairs to the garage and began working on some cars that have been piling up on him. It's stressful on him, working on so many cars by himself, he manages to get them all done on time, due to many sleepless nights. He know it isn't good on him, and that it'll probably take it's toll on his work, both as a mechanic and SWAT kat, but what can he do? The nightmares won't go away.

"I need a vacation… like that's ever going to happen…" Jake yawned then heard a knock at the door, "Who could that be at this time?"

Walking to and opening the door, Jake laid eyes on a tall, muscular tiger with orange fur with a white underbelly, wearing tattered, worn jeans, blue shirt, and old sneakers, on thing that caught his eye was that one of the stripes on his forehead was red. To say the least he was intimidating, though when he began showing signs of being shy and nervous, like biting his lower lip and rubbing the back of his neck, those feeling melt away.

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Jake stated, "You'll have to come back later."

"Ummm… that's all right… I'm just looking for a job." The tiger responded, twiddling his thumbs.

"You want a job?" Jake questioned, "Sorry, but we're not hiring."

"Please sir! I'm… I'm… I'm not exactly a mechanic, but I… I am strong, I can lift heavy things for you and clean… and I'm desperate. Please sir… Just give me a chance." The tiger pleaded.

I'm sorry, but this is a mechanic shop, there's not really all you can do if you don't know how to fix cars."

"I know that, but… there has to be some kind of job I can do…"

"Sorry, but I don't, why not try the supermarket?"

"I… I… I…" The tiger stuttered, blushing with embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"I… can't read or do math… and I heard that this is also a salvage yard and there's a lot of heavy lifting involved and I am strong…"

An awkward moment of silence fell between the two, neither knowing what to say, what to do to put an end to the isolation of words. Jake thinks it would be best to brush him off and let him handle his own problems, but at the same time feels sorry for the tiger and a little guilty he can't help him, but before he could verbalize a response the alarm went off.

"What's that?" the tiger asked.

"It's… well… my partner's a heavy sleeper so we have a really loud alarm." Jake lied, thinking there was no way the tiger would believe that.

"Oh, I see, so I guess I better go…"

"Yeah, me and my partner have to get to work."

"Okay… bye."

The tiger began walking off, relieving Jake of the fear he would be found out, and so he made his way inside to answer Callie's call.

"Yes Miss Briggs?"

"Razor, Dr. Viper's back and he's tearing up Mega Kat biochemical labs." Callie reported.

"Viper?! Got it I'm on my way!"

"And Razor… be careful, T-bone isn't around anymore to cover your back."

"I know Miss Briggs and I will."

Outside the tiger quit walking yards away from the garage, thinking to himself, showing signs of inner turmoil. His face became sad and clinching his fist in frustration, he came to a decision.

"I'm not smart, I'm not good with machines, but I'm strong and I know if I get the chance I could be a good worker." He muttered to himself, turning around and headed back to the garage.

Entering the door, he saw Jake disappear into the kitchen, following him he saw the cinnamon kat open a secret hatch and jump down. Curiosity stering inside the tiger, he made the decision to follow the mechanic.

"Where is he going? And where's his partner?" the tiger asked himself, before climbing down the steps.

Examining the areas when his foot hit ground, the tiger was amazed to see what he was now in; he was amazed to see the underground hanger. Hearing the sound of a locker slam, he hid behind a corner, peeking with one ye, to see a masked kat in a blue jump suit with a red and black harness, and blue and red helmet. He couldn't believe his eyes, there stood the kat that he saw on the TV in the electronics store on a corner of Salmon street, there stood Razor of the SWAT kats.


	2. Chapter 2

SWAT Kats: Experimental Partnership

**SWAT ****Kats****: Experimental ****Partnership******

Chapter 2

SWAT Kats!  
  
-Megakat Biochemical labs-

Viper was sorting through several chemicals on a shelf, looking for one in particular. Behind him were plantimals holding on to captive scientists and janitors. They were scared out of their wits, wondering if they were going to die, or what scared them most, what viper may do to them, what monsters they could become because of him.

"Let'sssss sssssee, ah here it is Catalissssst X-113, with thisssss asssss a basssse for my new mutagen I can finally bring Mega Kat Cssssity to it's kneesssss! And you are lucky, you get to be my lab ratssssss to test this new mutagen." Dr. Viper said, as he grabbed the mutagen, "Now all that'ssss left issss the find the project 'Maxssssimum Performancssssse Kat' then I'll have everything I need for my new plan."

The captives tried to speak out in protest, but the words couldn't properly form do to the platimals tentacles in their mouths. They struggled and screamed as best they could, but to no success.

"Bring the lab rats, we have work to do." Dr. Viper cackled.

Then the door bursted it open, and enforcers rushed in and pointed their guns. Ulysses Feral then walked in, and glared at viper.

"Freeze Viper! Release them and give up!" Feral demanded.

Viper cackled again before responding, "How about you come with me Commander!"

Then plantimals dropped from the ceiling capturing all of the Enforcers including Feral. They struggled to get free, but with no success.

"Lookssss I got more lab ratssssss!" Viper cackled once again.

**SWAT Kats!**

Razor had arrived at the lab on the cyclotron to see a blockade of enforcers, and sighed heavily.

"Normally it's the enforcers that are late to the scene." Razor stated to himself, feeling a bit depressed.

He shooked the feeling off then headed in, sneaking past the enforcers, he didn't feel like dealing with them. He made his way through the lab and headed for the stairs to head up where Viper was. When he opened the door he froze, he had herd something up in the distance. He listened closely to the noise, it sounded like like gaged screams, and slithering, then it clicked in his mind that he had to hide then spring out at the right moment. He ran under the stair case, waited, and listened as the sound came closer. When the plantimal came down holding some scientists and security guards, Razor took careful aim and fired a couple mini turbo blade and sliced two of the captives free causing the platimal to scream in pain.

"Sorry, Ugly, nothing personal, but I got to cut you to pieces!" Razor shouted, and fired three more blades to cut loose the remaining captives.

The captives quickly removed the remains for the tentacles from their bodies and ran away. Razor then took aim again. The monster plant then charges at him, but Razor quickly fire a shell at it and it exploded on contact, and released super rocket cooling, freezing the plantimal in a couple seconds.

"I figured it was a good idea to make mini frost missiles." Razor smirked.

He then quickly made his way upstairs to confront Dr. Viper. He cautiously searched room by room, floor by floor, but when he came to the last room, there was no body. Razor then felt frustrated and ashamed.

"Grrr... I was too late... he's long gone..." the swat kat said to himself.

**SWAT Kats!**

Back at the hanger, the tiger looked around and observed all the devices and gadgets that Razor invented. He was in awe then he herd a noise of a motorcycle coming in, he panicked then scrambled to the stairs and climbed them as fast as he could.

Razor drove in and parked the cyclotron it's proper place, with a heavy sigh he got off the bike and walked to his locker. He quickly changed back to being Jake then climbed up the latter, but before exiting he noticed the hatch open. His eyes turned big, and, with haste, got up on the floor and found the tiger taking step out the door.

"Hey, stop right there!" the cinnamon kat yelled.

The tiger froze in place, then turned around and walked back then. He once again showed signs of being nervous, he rubbed his neck, bit his lower lip, and avoided eye contact.

"Umm... welcome back..." he responded.

"You saw didn't you?" Razor questioned.

"Umm... yeah... sorry, when I got half way out the door I decided not to take 'no' for an answer... and well..."

"Great, just great, now my secrets out."

"No... not necessarily..."

"Huh?"

"Well... I don't really have to tell anyone... and I'm sure you won't give me a job if I did..."

"A job? Is that all you want?"

"Yes sir! I mean... if that's okay..."

"You're strange most kats would got to the media about this, and try to make some money off of it. so why not you?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"What how could you not know that?"

"Well.. umm..." the tiger started, stepping forward then slipped in a puddle of oil, and as a result he fell forward. With lightning fast reflexes he grabbed on to the side of a hood of a car and it made a hand imprint in it and tipped the vehicle to a 45 degree angle off the ground.

"What the?!" Razor said, looking at the tiger with amazement as he recovered and stood strait up, showing signs of being even more nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

SWAT Kats: Experimental Partnership

Chapter 3

SWAT Kats!

"Wha... how did you do that?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well... I told you I was strong right...?" the tiger responded.

"I... suppose... but that strong? I would have never expected."

"I... I can't help that I'm this way... I didn't have a... I didn't have a choice in it... I was born this way..."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"Ummm... well... I... ummm..."

"Just say it."

"You see... I'm... I'm... I'm not like you... I'm... well... I wasn't born... I was created..." the tiger finally admitted.

"Say what?" Jake responded in disbelief.

"I'm... I'm a... I'm a genetic experiment... I was created to be a weapon."

"... Okay..."

"It's true! I'm an experiment."

"Sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

The cinnamon kat then herd the sound of crunching bones. He watched in amazement as the tiger before him went to being a bipedal form to a four legged form.

"Now do you believe me?"

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure..." the tiger answered, as he transformed back to his bipedal form, "I just think about it and it happens. All I know is that it's written in my genetic code."

"That and super strength?"

"Transformation, strength, advanced speed, agility, eye-sight, and hearing."

"What, no power to fly?"

"I don't think so..."

Jake tipped his head and sighed deeply, "That was a joke."

"Oh... sorry..."

"So, what's your name?"

"Ma... Max. It's Max sir..."

"Nice to meet you Max, and call me Jake."

"O.. okay..."

"So back to the madder at hand, you know my secret and..."

"I won't tell... I mean... you know my mine now too... and I don't want others to know..."

"You have a point, so I suppose I could use another hand around here, so I guess you're hired."

"Really?!"

"Yes, come on, we better get you dressed in the right clothes." Jake said, as he started towards the staircase.

"... All right... and thank you..."

Jake took Max to Chance's room and grabbed one of his old mechanic overalls and told the tiger to put them on, and left. When the tiger came out Jake saw that the overalls where to small, considering Max is taller that Chance was.

"We'll have to go shopping for better fitting clothes later, but we have to get some work done first." Jake stated.

"Yes, sir..."

"Enough with the 'sir', call me Jake, okay?"

"Yes, sir... I mean Jake..."

Then they herd the sound of a truck coming. Jake thought for a moment then had a bitter frown on his face as he remembered what day it was. He told Max to stay uspstairs and went down to see junk get dumped in the front of his door.

"How many times do we have to say not do dump that crud on our door step!" Jake yelled at the cab of the dump truck. Two kats stepped out of the truck, one was a orange midget, and the other a tall, obese, brown furred kat, who Jake knew as Burke and Murray. They grinned and laughed at him and walked up to him offering some papers on a clipboard to sign.

"Keep saying that, but it don't matter, we'll still do it." Murray spat, pushing the clipboard in Jake's face (as much as he could).

"One of these days, I'll..." Jake started, and snatched the clipboard.

"You'll what? Clean the junk out of our truck? You all ready do that." Murray retorted then laughed with Burke.

"So where is the fat kat?" Burke asked.

"Yeah normally it's him spouting empty threats at us, not you." Murray added.

"He's visiting family, because unlike you two he has better things to do." Jake hissed.

"By "better" you must mean "things he better clean"!" Murray laughed, "Come on Burke, we've got better things to do and by "better" I mean "better"."

With it said and done, the two immature kats got in their truck and drove off. Jake stood still, remaining silent, but he was furious, normally he wouldn't condescend to their level, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for putting up with their crud, with the sleepless nights, broken cars piling up, and crime fighting.

"You okay?" Max asked from behind.

"Yeah, you learn not to let them get to you." Jake answered, as he turned around to face him.

"Why do they treat you like that?"

"Not enough love from their mommies when they were kittens, but never mind that. lets get this cleaned up. Here's where your strength come i handy."

Jake smirked and pointed to the pile of scrap metal. Max smiled back and rolled up his sleeves, showing that he was ready and able.

-SWAT Kats-

Dr Viper's Swamp Lab

Viper was mixing chemicals and observing their reactions to each other, and set a atmosphere of uneasiness for his captives, sitting in cold, damp, and dark cells, binned by mutant vines. They feared for their health, their sanity, their very lives, knowing all to well the Mutant's reputation.

"Ssssssoon, very ssssssoon I'll have the ultimate mutagen!" the evil scientist chuckled.

The mutated kat then walked to a captive Ulysses Feral and stroked his head, sending shivers down the commander's spine, and he pulled back from Viper's hand as far as his vine bindings would allow.

"Don't worry Feral, you'll be releasssssed, afteral I have an important tasssssssk for you." Vipor grinned and pulled a needle from his lab coat.

Feral squirmed and tried to get free, knowing what Viper had for him, but with no success. Viper plunged the needle into the commander's major vein in his neck and injected the green liquid into the brown kat. Feral could feel a burning sensation start at the point of origin and spread slow through his entire body, nausea, a feeling of light headed, and weakness soon followed then he felt a jolt of sharp pain shoot through his body and he could feel his body painfully change, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. Viper watched contently and laughed at the bit tom kat's pain as he changed into the twisted doctor's new creation.


	4. Chapter 4

Experimental Partnership

Chapter 4:

The Hunt

-SWAT Kats!-

Max dropped the last piece of scrap metal onto the newly move pile of junk in the far off reaches of the scrap yard, while Jake examined the contents. Max jumped down with ease and looked at Jake with curiosity.

"So you really built that jet of yours and other equipment from junk that you pick out of here?" the tiger asked.

"You bet, but not everything is salvageable and sometimes the parts we need are hard to come by." Jake answered.

"Wow, you must really be smart." Max mused with a tone of amazement.

"I guess you could say that. Anyways now that's done, we've got cars to tend to."

"Cars? But I'm not a mechanic, I don't know the first about how they run, let alone how to fix them." the tiger stated, totally surprised by what Jake said.

Jake sighed for a moment, thinking of what he should say. The brown kat then looked Max in the eye and smiled.

"Fixing cars is part of the business that means I need a mechanic, not just somebody who is strong. Not only that, sometimes the employer needs to train his employees, that's just how business works, so you may not know how to works with mechanics now, but when I'm done with you you'll be able to pull apart an engine and put it back together blind folded."

"You really think so?" Max asked, facing the ground and scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"Hey, anybody can learn, but how well you learn depends on how willing you are. So are you willing to learn?" Jake responded, putting his hand on the tiger's shoulder to show his support.

Max lifted his head to look the brown kat in the eye, they were gentle and comforting, giving the tiger a feeling of ease. Max then shook his head up and down to say "yes", and gave Jake a small smile.

"That a boy, now let's head back, those cars won't fix themselves."

The two kats then made a small hike across the junk field, littered with hollow car shells, parts, and miscellaneous jet scraps. While they walked they chatted about what needed to be done, both with the cars and fixing up the house. When they came close to the building Jake hurt the alarm going off and instinctively ran inside and grabbed a phone on the wall.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" the brown kat answered with a serious tone of voice that had a hint of concern.

"Razor, Viper's back and this time he's got a monstrous wolf running wild!" the deputy mayor reported.

"A wolf? That's not Viper's usual." Jake commented with curiosity sounding in his voice, "I'm on my way Ms. Briggs."

Jake hung the phone up and rushed to the secret man hole in the kitchen, climbed down, ran to his locker and began changing his clothes to become Razor. Max followed behind him and stood at the latter looking around gingerly, working up the courage to form his words.

"Do… do you want any help…?" Max asked with concern.

"What?" Jake questioned, turning around while zipping up his blue flight suit, "This is dangerous Max, and I can't baby sit you."

"But Jake… I'm… I'm already trained for combat… after all… that's what I was created for…"

"Look, bud, I appreciate that you want to help and all, and even if you are trained, we don't have any experience together, so we can't know what the others thinking, so we could just get in each other's way. It'd be better if I just went solo." Jake stated, clipping his harness together then reaching for his mask and helmet.

"But what if you need help?" Max asked, giving Razor the look of worry.

"Max… I… I made a promise with Chance to fight crime and help make MegaKat a safer place… I have to honor that promise, and that means I can't afford to worry about your safety. And I can't promise that everything will be okay, because the world isn't all ways that way. It can be cruel, unforgiving, and you can loose a lot. Please try and understand."

"Okay… I'll stay…" Max responded, letting his ears fall down.

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for a long while now, besides I made a promise that I'd make you into a top ranked mechanic, and I have to honor that promise too. I'll be back." Razor smiled, walking over to the tiger and resting his hand on his shoulder.

Max looked at Razor and gave him a nod and a faint smile, the brown kat smiled back then headed towards the cycletron. The genius SWAT Kat revved the engine a few times then speeded out into the secret tunnel, off to fight for MegaKat City and for the memory of his lost partner.

-SWAT Kats!-

Viper cackled his evil reptilian laugh as his creation ran amok on the city. It was at least 9 feet tall on four legs, sea-foam green fur, wily and untamed, piercing yellow eyes, fangs that shot out past it's lower lips, and muscle that bulged giving the beast a large bulky appearance. It sight was terrible and struck the fleeing katizens with fear, making them loose all sense of anything except for their survival. But the beast had no interest in them, it ran from street corner to street corner, sniffing, smelling, searching.

"Yesssss my pet. Keep looking and ssssoon I should have project "Maxsssssssimum Performancsssssssse Kat" within my grasssssp!" Viper said, pulling a plastic bag out of his lab coat and observing the contents that he used to give the mutant the scent he wanted to find, "Yesssss Professssor BlackLuck wasssss brilliant, but lacked visssssion, but from his creation I sssssshall reap the benifits!"

Then off in a distance a noise was herd, and the next thing Viper knew was an object flying past him that hit dead on the mutant wolf and released a powerful explosion that forced the reptilian kat to brace himself from the powerful gust of wind as an after effect. Viper then turned to see Razor driving on the cyclotron with it's rocket launcher exposed.

"Ssssswat Kat!" Viper roared with anger, remembering all those times that his plans were foiled by him and his 'deceased' partner. But then his frown turned into a smile as the though of a chance to rid himself of the lone super hero once and for all.

"Give it up Viper, you're through!" Razor proclaimed, stopping his motorcycle in front of the reptilian kat.

"Really Sssswat Kat, have you learned nothing? I factored in you little rocketsssss, ssssso do you really think they will ssssave you thisssss time?" Viper boasted, with every shred of confidence he had.

A load howl then emitted from the pile of rubble were the mutant wolf monster lay under, and then exploded from the force of the creature rising to its feet and assuming a predators pose and attacked at Vipers command. Razor cursed under his breath, as he revved his engine and shot from the mutant's targeted position to prevent possible harm to him.

"Mini-missiles deploy!" Razor shouted, as several missiles shot our from the launcher and hit the mutant dead on, but did little damage. "Crud, leave it to viper to mutate something with fur harder than steel!"

The lone SWAT Kat then turned around and sent a entire barrage of missiles flying at the beast, in an attempt to do some damage, creating a massive gust of wind swirling between the building. But before the dust could even settle, the wolf mutant sprang out at Razor and nearly took his head off.

"If that doesn't work then how about this? Mini Mega-Volt missiles deploy!" Razor shouted, firing a couple of missiles at the mutant beast.

The missiles exploded with electrical rage, sending a fierce shock though it's entire body. But, to Razor's dismay, the wolf stood there standing, eyeing Razor for a minute, sending chills down the brown kat's spine.

Crud! Is this impervious to everything I have? It's worse than those veggie mutants he conjured up before. Razor though in panic, but then got an idea. "Mini Frost Missiles deploy!"

The lone SWAT kat then fired several missiles at the mutant wolf and released super rocket coolant on contact, freezing to the beast were is stood. Razor then cheered say his famous phrase "Bingo!", but then he heard a sound that sent terror though his entire body. Crack... crack... the ice was cracking and in one instance shattered and the wolf shook it off like is was water.

"It'sssss ussssslesss SsssssWAT Kat! I've factored in all of your little missilesssss, you're jussssst wassssssting you're time. You've LOSSSSSSST!", Viper cackled, as Razor gave an attempt to other missiles he had in his inventory.

"Crud! Come on! Something work!" Razor shouted in frustration, fear, and desperation, but he only manage to stun the mutant, and cause no real damage.

It then came to the point were the lone SWAT kat had no more missiles or ammunition of any kind. With a last few attempts to fire Razor began to fall into deeper despair as the wolf mutant began to shake of what little damage was dealt to it, and began creeping towards Razor with a snarl, and look to kill. Razor was stunned by fear, he had tried everything that he had, there was nothing left for him to use, no last minute ideas came to mind. Run! Was the thought that came to his mind, but his legs wouldn't comply, fear had paralyzed him.

"I'm sorry Chance... " Razor shakily uttered under his breath, as he looked towards the ground and closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was to come next.

The brown kat heard the wolf howl and lung at him, the sound of it's fur brushing against the air and the breath leaving it's mouth were vivid in his ear, but at the last possible millisecond, he heard a loud crash, and cement cracking at a rather fast pace. Razor slowly opened his eyes, and looked forward to see the wolf mutant flat against the ground with a figure in a blue g-suit standing over it. Razor instantly recognized the suit and was filled with excitement for a brief second, T-bone, but no, as soon as his eyes readjusted to the light he realized that the figure was taller , orangish red furred, had more stripes that were black, the sleaves of the g-suit were torn off and he had no helmet on.

Max! Razor realized before shouting, "What are you doing here?"

The tiger then turned to face Razor, and gingerly shyed his eyes away before responding very nervously, "I... I'm sorry... you looked like you were in trouble on the the TV, so... I thought you could use my help. I'm sorry..."

Before Razor could respond the wolf beneath Max struggled and flung the tiger off of him. Sending the Goliath of a kat to the ground a few yards away. Razors eyes grew big and he shouted no and ran to Max as fast as he could fearing the tiger may have taken damage. He was fine though he had hardly taken a scratch, and to Razor's surprised any and all scratch Max had healed rapidly before his eyes as the tiger sat up.

"Max, are you ok?"

"I'm ok Ja... Razor..." Max corrected himself before revealing Razor's real name.

Razor took a sigh of relief, and smiled at the tiger. A feeling of relief quickly disappeared as the mutant wolf began to howl, and in an unusual key. Both kat's looked at the beast as it sniffed through the air and and howled in the same pitch. Viper looked at his mutant monstrosity then to the SWAT Kats, curious who this new feline was, but then something clicked.

"Maxsssssimum Performancsssssseee Kat!" the reptilian kat shouted, in an evil cheer.

Razor was confused by what Viper just said, but Max on the other hand knew instantaneously what he was referring to, "How does he know my project name...? the tiger whispered to brown kat.

"What?" Razor responded, "He's looking for you?"

"I guess so... Maximum Performance Kat, Max for short... that's me."

"Crud! Then we lead Viper right to what he wanted." Razor cursed.

"Get him my pet!" Viper ordered to his wolf monster.

The mutant crouched down on it's haunches, preparing to strike. Max recognizing the warning sign, sprang to his feet and charged at the wolf, as the beast pounced at them. The two crashed into each other and fell to the ground, beginning to fiercely wrestle each other. Tumbling around, scratching, biting. growling, surprisingly Max growled like a primal tiger. They struggled till finally they tumbled onto Max's back, then the tiger place his feet under the wolf's stomach the pushed with everything he had sending the wolf flying a few yards where it hit the ground hard. Max then got up a and took a battle stance, his cut and gashes healing up rapidly before they could bleed out more than a few drops. The wolf also got up and prepared to lunge at Max again, bleed at the neck from where the tiger had manage to cut it with his strong claws.

"That'sssssss enough pet!" Viper shouted, the wolf raising to a more relaxed position.

Both Max and Razor were baffled by this choice, but didn't let their guard down for a minute. Wondering what the venomous kat had in store now.

"We'll finissssssssh thissssss another time." Viper stated, as he walked to mutant wolf then jumped on, "Sssssee you again sssssoooon SsssssWAT Kats." With that said the mutated scientist rode off on his wolf monster.

"Viper wait!" Razor shouted, but before he could do anything the megalomaniac had gotten away, with the sound of Enforcer jets in hot pursuit. Feral and the enforcers finally arrived.. and this time it was up to them. "Crud..."

"You ok?" Max asked, walking over to Razor, and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"CATS ALIVE NO! If T-bone was here we would have never let him get away! WE WOULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO KILL THAT BEAST AND STOPPED VIPER!"

Max stepped back in shock, not sure how to react to Razor's outburst. The brown kat immediately realizing that he had unjustly lashed out at the tiger, and began to frown.

"I'm sorry Max... it's just... when T-bone was around..."

"It's ok... you miss him... and you probably would have stopped Viper all ready if was here... I'm sorry I'm no substitute..." the tiger said, looking to the ground ears flat against his skull.

"You are no substitute for T-bone... No one ever could replace him..." Razor said, but then smiled at the tiger, "But you know... I owe you my life. I was in real trouble back there and you saved my tail in the nick of time. Thanks buddy."

Max looked up and returned Razor's smile. Then they heard a familiar sound a certain green sedan, Then they saw Callie Briggs pull up to the scene and practically jump out of the car to run to Razor.

"Razor are you ok?" the deputy mayor asked, but then was suddenly taken back by the unknown kat standing next to him, "Who.. who are you?"

"Ummm... I'm M..." but before the tiger could finished, Razor placed his paw in front of his mouth before he could tell her his name, then shot him a look telling him to keep quiet.

"This is my new friend... he saved my tail after I couldn't beat Viper's mutant." Razor answered.

"I see... Thank you..." Callie responded, observing the tiger, taking noticing, the mutant wolf's blood drip from his claws. "Must have been some fight..."

"Yeah, he shredded into that beast." Razor reported.

Callie smiled at the new kat, "Well I'm glad you came... err... umm... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Callico Briggs, but you can call me Callie."

"Umm... I'm... My name is..." the tiger started.

"Shred Claw!" Razor interjected hastily. "This tom right here is Shred Claw." Catching Max, now Shred Claw by surprise.

"Nice to meet you Shred Claw." Callie smiled again, then grimaced, "Are you... T-bone's replacement?"

"Umm... well.." Shred Claw started

"Of course not. He's a new addition to the team." Razor interjected again, "You know no one could replace T-bone."

Callie and Shred Claw both looked confused then smiled at Razor, the tiger feeling especially happy... like he finally found a home. Then they hear Enforcer sirens disturbing the their moment.

"Sorry Ms. Briggs me and Shred better get going. Come on Shred Claw." Razor said, running to the Cyclotron, and started it up, motioning for the tiger to get on.

"Right! Nice to meet you!" Shred said running to bike hopping on, holding on to Razor's waist. Then they drove off from the scene leaving Callie there smiling. She knew he was no T-bone... but Razor needed a good partner to watch his back, and hopefully Shred would be that partner.


End file.
